The present invention relates to aircraft payload pylons and, in particular, it concerns a vibration damping pylon.
It is known to provide devices for damping translational and rotational vibrations between an aircraft and an external payload mounted on a pylon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,688 to England discloses a device specific damping mechanism which is part of the payload device itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,497 to Durand, et al. discloses a suspension device for connecting an item of on-board equipment to the structure of a vehicle. The device is configured so as to support the payload from below. That is, the payload is deployed on the top surface of the suspension device.
There is therefore a need for vibration damping pylon configured to support a payload that is suspended below the pylon.